


Surprise?

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dub-con. Spoilers through S3.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Mohinder wants to show Sylar his new powers.





	Surprise?

Title: Surprise?  
Author:  
Characters: Mylar  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Dub-con.  Spoilers through S3.  
Word Count: 474  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Mohinder wants to show Sylar his new powers.  
Table/Prompt:  Written for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/) 's Pounce!Porn/Surprise and [](http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/profile)[**piping_hot**](http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/) 's Sketchy Mylar Challenge New power has unexpected or unwanted side effect.  
A/N:  This is another drabble that my beta got me to write.  I hope you all enjoy.  Beta'd by the lovely [](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/profile)[**flwrpwr_vampyre**](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/)   


 

Mohinder looked down at his hands and frowned.They were sticky and slimy and he hated it.They’d caused nothing but trouble.But as he sat there, rubbing his fingers together and feeling how…slick his fingers felt, he brightened.There maybe was something he could do with this new power, something that could be rather fun.He jumped up from the chair and headed out the door.

 

Sylar looked up as he heard a knock on his door.Who the hell knew where he lived?Tilting his head, he got up and opened the door only to be shoved back inside by the one person he never expected to see.“Mohinder?”He asked, looking confused.

 

“Shut up.”Mohinder growled as he shoved Sylar back again and pushed him down onto the couch.“I’m sick of always being the one afraid of you.I’m not afraid anymore.”He looked Sylar up and down as a wicked smile crossed his face.

 

“I don’t know what the hell you think you’re doing Mohinder but I’m not-” Sylar said in a low voice as he tried to sit up.Mohinder shoved him back down again as he loomed over him.

 

“You’re not calling the shots anymore, I am.”Mohinder grabbed Sylar’s shirt, ripping it open.He straddled Sylar’s legs and quickly opened his pants, shoving his hand down into Sylar’s boxers and started stroking him. Sylar let out a groan and fell back against the arm of the couch.He didn’t know what had gotten into Mohinder but he wasn’t going to fight it.

 

Mohinder yanked Sylar’s pants down, glancing up at his face as the other man lifted his ass so the pants could be pulled all the way off.Sylar just raised an eyebrow at Mohinder and then settled back against the couch.“All you had to do was ask,” Sylar groaned as he pulled his ruined shirt off and tossed it aside.

 

Mohinder leaned down and started biting at Sylar’s neck and wrapped his hand around Sylar’s cock, stroking him again.“I don’t have to ask.I’m stronger now; I can take what I want.I have powers now too Sylar, I don’t have to be afraid of you.”He watched with dark eyes as Sylar started to respond to his touch.His hand moved faster and he twisted his wrist as he moved it.

 

Sylar’s groans filled the room and his hips started to buck up into Mohinder’s hand.Mohinder opened his own pants, using the secretions from his hand to lube his own cock up.He shifted so he was lying between Sylar’s legs, pushing them apart so he could reach Sylar’s entrance.Leaning down, he whispered into Sylar’s ear.

 

“Want to see just how useful my power is?”Mohinder asked as he slammed forward, relishing the cries coming from the other man.  
  
  


A/N2:I’m sorry!I’m a total idiot.I forgot to credit the peeps responsible for giving me the bunny!First,

[](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/profile)[**flwrpwr_vampyre**](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/)  for mentioning the idea when we first saw that Mo had lube hands.She also gave me the bunny for this prompt when she was ~~bullying~~ helping me write drabbles. *grin*And also credit has to go to [](http://pyjamagurl.livejournal.com/profile)[ **pyjamagurl**](http://pyjamagurl.livejournal.com/)  for bringing up the same subject and drawing me this awesome [sketch](http://pyjamagurl.livejournal.com/114052.html#cutid1).*giggle*Love you guys!

  
 

 


End file.
